Needs a Name
by Sadiescooby11
Summary: Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo met a strange boy a few years ago not only does he move faster then a normal human but there's the fact They also know he's definitely not a Demi-God or Human... What is he? And why are the gods interested in him just now? Find out once I actually get into the story.


They'd met the boy once before. He was a happy go lucky 15 year old albino, not hard to miss in a crowd but fast on his feet. The boy wasn't a Demi-god but he sure as hell wasn't a normal human being either. He was to strong, to fast for a normal person, able to disappear in the blink of an eye, and The son of Hades and Poseidon were on a quest to find this boy and bring him to the camp for some questions. Even they didn't know the full story of why the gods wanted to talk to him but since they did... That was a big deal.

"Hey Percy?" Nico asked keeping his voice to a whisper.

"What?" The son of Poseidon turned to look at the younger boy who was dangling his feet over the side of the building.

"Do you think he's in trouble? I mean I'm not worried or anything but he's like... The mental equivalent of a eight year old." The son if hades shoved his hands into his jacket.

Percy pondered at this for a moment.

"Well it depends on what they think he di-"

A loud clank followed by a Latin curse arose from the alley down below.

The two Demi-gods looked at each other before glancing down into the alley to see familiar white hair and a small black and white spotted kitten running about between the white haired teens legs.

The Demi-gods almost would of laughed if the matter wasn't as serious as it was. Nico disappeared from next to Percy and reappeared behind the teen below. Percy just slid down some of the railings on the fire escape and landed in front of the teen earning another curse but in plain English this time.

"Jesus... Warn a guy will ya?" He held his hand over his heart as if it would help him calm his racing heart.

"Anyway... You called me for what again?" He was now leaning against the brick wall in the alley after having his second 'heart attack' from when Nico showed himself from behind the poor guy.

"The gods think you might be a threat, Jex. That's why we thought it would be best if we came and got you instead of a bunch of heavily armed Greeks that you don't even know come after you." Percy explained.

"Awwww, thanks for caring." He smiled.

"We should get going don't wanna keep the gods waiting." Nico seemed unnerved by all of this, and trust me if Nico's unnerved then you'd best be on guard.

When they arrived at the Greek camp for Demi-gods, Camp Half-Blood. Percy wasn't expecting the whole camp to be waiting there and heavily armed waiting for them to return with the 'prisoner'.

The albino didn't expect much but with both Nico And Percy backing him up and telling the rest of the camp that he wasn't a threat he had to admit he felt a bit better and Nico told him that he'd agreed to let him sleep in his cabin.

After they'd gotten most of the camp to settle down the albino almost couldn't help but wander off and take a look around. First what he found was the lake shimmering in the setting sun. He didn't know how long he'd sat there and watched the water but by the time he became aware of his surroundings again it was dark out and the moon had replaced the sun.

It's white glow comforted the albino. Wrapped in a sheet of white light he felt safe. He'd always been afraid of the dark because of his older brother Blade... Who was... No longer with him. It was always his twin brother Jax who comforted over the simplest things, but he too was gone.

Jex pulled his knees to his chest and hide his face within his knees. 'Why couldn't it have been him? He didn't deserve what he got.'

His thoughts were stopped short as he saw a blonde girl and another blonde boy kissing on the beach.

'Now I feel like I'm invading people's space...' He thought to himself.

He opened his eyes the blanket falling off of him in the process. 'Wait a blanket?' He then quickly looked around and noticed he was in a dark cabin and by dark he meant everything was either a dark shade of grey or just pure black.

'Im guessing this is Nico's cabin?' He rubbed his tired eyes to try and wake up a bit. That's when he noticed Nico sleeping on the bed across the room from the one he was on.

'Did he carry me here? I'll have to thank him later for now it's time to go exploring.' He smirked a bit mischievously.

He pulled the rest of the blankets off of himself and found he was still in the same clothes as yesterday minus his shoes which were sitting by the door.

He slipped them on and tried to be as quite as he could, which was hard to so in combat boots on a Sunday. When he opened the door he saw many different things first was many people rushing around, and second... Second was the spear coming right at his head.

He managed to just barely dodge out of the way in time but it did cut a few strands of hair and a thin cut that leaked a bit of blood as it implanted itself into the door next to him.

His face was one of shock, fear, and utter disbelief as a boy walked up and pulled it from the door and said.

"Awwww. I missed."

That was when Jex thought it would be a good idea to start having a panic attack. One he hadn't had in years.

First was he fell to his knees and started rasping for breath finding he could find no air entering his lungs... He pasted out.

Nico felt something off in the air. Sure he knew Jex had tried to leave without him knowing but he'd already been awake for an hour thinking about different things.

First was all the thing is the underworld that his father was most likely going to make him do. Second was Percy Jackson, he was so oblivious towards how Nico felt about him sure he was never straight forward about it but geez he was so dense it was a wonder that baffled the mind.

The thing that snapped Nico from his thoughts was a loud 'thump' noise as if something had been thrown against the side of his cabin. He thought he'd ignore it but he heard multiple gasps and cries for help that he sprang up from bed and rushed for the door.

When he opened it he was not expecting was Jex to be laying on the ground with a thin cut on his cheek and a few strands of hair missing and laying on the ground next to him.

Nico's first instinct was to check his pulse. He found it was beating fast as if he'd just been scared to death... Wait when they first met him didn't he say something about sometimes having panic attacks?

Never mind that Nico slowed his pulse down to normal and looked at everyone around him.

First thing the noticed was Percy's half brother Ignis, and the damned smirk he wore which tad the son of hades all he needed to know.

"What the hell did you do Ignis?!" The son of Hades had shadows raise up behind him a bit without realizing it.

"What did I do?" He laughed. "I did nothing at all!"

This got the son of hades even more angry the. He was before, bit he knew to be the better person he's have to drop it.

Nico took a deep breath and picked up the unconscious albino bridal style and carried him towards the infirmary.

When he opened his eyes he honestly expected to be in a bed and not on the ground. The lights blurred his vision for a minute before he realized he sure as hell wasn't in Camp Half- Blood anymore because he highly doubted that anyplace in the camp were as pure white as this place. A thought crossed his mind...

He looked up to find some very angry gods staring back at him rage clear in all of their eyes.

'Oh hell... I'm on Olympus'

A/N:

Ignis is Latin for Fire. Ironic seeing as he's a son of Poseidon eh?

And how'd you like the first chapter honestly I've been up since 1am typing this shiz and now it's 6am ^^ so much for sleep...


End file.
